A Time For Everything
by Roxas4ever
Summary: Everyone lives and everyone dies, but for Akito Sohma, his already short time on this earth is running out. Lost in memories of the past, will he be able to see a forgotten friend before it's too late?
1. Time For Everything

**A Time For Everything**

_"There is a time for everything,_

_and a season for every activity under heaven;_

_…a time to plant and a time to uproot,_

_a time to kill and a time to heal,_

_a time to tear down and a time to build,_

_a time to weep and a time to laugh,_

_a time to mourn and a time to dance,_

_a time to scatter stones and a time to gather them,_

_a time to embrace and a time to refrain,_

_a time to search and a time to give up,_

_a time to keep and a time to throw away,_

_a time to tear and a time to mend,_

_a time to be silent and a time to speak,_

_a time to love and a time to hate,_

_a time for war and a time for peace…_

_**…A Time To Live And A Time To Die…"**_

_Ecclesiastes 3:1-8

* * *

_

_"You're sick?"_

_The young child nodded, his black hair following over his eyes. The silence that filled the stale air was overwhelming. Sighing, he sunk down to the ground in defeat. Now she would leave, just as the others. His only playmate…gone. None of them wanted to be sick like him. None of them. And now, she would join them._

_"My…my daddy got sick…" she started, causing the boy to look up. "Mommy said he couldn't get better…"_

_"Yah, well, that's what's going to happen to me…" he replied, hugging his knees close to him. It wasn't fair! IT JUST WASN'T FAIR! Tears stung his eyes as he tried (without avail) to hold them back, and he hugged his knees tighter, drawing his pale red robe in around him._

_The little girl watched her friend curiously, not knowing the pain and suffering he endured, not knowing anything other than the sheltered life she had lived thus far. All she knew was that she wanted to do something about it…to help him. "Maybe…", she started, "…maybe, you'll get to see my daddy in heaven. Yah! That's where he went when he got sick…so that's were you'll go!"_

_The boy slowly rose his head, tears still clinging to his cheeks. What was she saying? Did she not understand what was going on? "I…" he said, then faltered. Closing his eyes, the tears he had been struggling to hold back flowed anew. Suddenly, he felt something grasp his hands. Looking up, the trembling child saw her standing over him, his hands in her own._

_"Let's go play!" she said, a smile lighting up the scenery._

_Mouth gaping open, the frail boy slowly got up, his hands still clinging to hers. "You…you still want to play with me? Aren't you worried about getting sick as well?"_

_The girl just smiled more. "Nope!…and even if I do, then I'll get to go to heaven with you and daddy!"_

_Some how, for some reason, a rare smile found it's way to the boy's lips. Rubbing the tears out of his eyes, his smile widened. He would forget about his illness…forget that he had a short time to live. He had to be strong…for her. Changing the subject, he tugged her hand. "Come on, I'll race you to the stream!"_

_The other child giggled as she skipped behind the boy, their hands still clasped. Suddenly, she let go and raced on ahead of him._

_The boy found himself laughing along with her, and he too started running, the two chasing each other toward the stream, all the worry of earlier evaporated._

* * *

Akito Sohma lay in his usual spot on the floor, just outside of his room. The room. The room he had spent his whole life in, since the moment of his birth, and probably would spend the rest of his life in, till the moment of his death. Nothing was special about today…nothing ever seemed particularly special about any day. They all just dragged by in countless hours that added up to his quickly passing life.

Fingernail dragging across the stained wood, the teen had let his mind wander. Not that it didn't happen often, but it was an occurrence that often startled even him when he found himself lost in the past. Especially if it was one of the few good memories.

"Akito!" the voice drifted in, breaking the black-haired boy's thoughts.

His lip curled in disgust, and he sat up suddenly, causing a nearby bird to take off in flight. Not bothering to get up and open the door, he commanded his visitor to do so. "What do you want?" he demanded coldly. He hated being intruded upon.

"Akito, it's time for your weekly check-up", Hatori said as he entered the room.

Akito sat with his back turned to Hatori, and didn't bother looking his way when he heard the older man come in.

"Akito, I'm going to need you to come over here". Hatori was preparing a needle, and could not be bothered with walking over to his patient. Well, neither, apparently, could Akito be bothered with walking over to his doctor, either.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" he asked stubbornly.

Hatori sighed. "Akito, it would just be easier if you came over. I have to give you this…it will help with the headaches you've been complaining about recently".

The younger one grumbled, but, nevertheless, stood up. As soon as he was off the ground, a sudden pain shot through his head, and his vision blurred slightly. The room swam in front of him, and, for a few moments, Akito had to struggle to keep balanced. However, the moment passed, and he made his way over to Hatori.

"I don't even see what difference these shots of yours will make…it's not like they really work. You just like jabbing people with those things and calling it a cure".

"I never said this would cure you…it will only help with your headaches", Hatori replied, his voice expressionless. Testing the needle, he positioned it in his hand. "Now…give me your arm…"

Not refusing Hatori's order, Akito allowed the doctor to take his arm and bit his lip as the needle went in.

"There", Hatori said, after ten or so seconds. Removing the needle, he placed a wet cloth on Akito arm and disposed of the used injector. "You'll need to keep that patch covered for half an hour or so. If any problems arise, call me, and…" His words trailed off as something caught his attention. A bruise, about a half an inch in diameter, lay on Akito's arm, just above the spot where he had received his shot. Funny how something so insignificant could be the beginning of something terrible. But Hatori had no doubt in his mind. After all, he'd seen it before…

"…and…!"

Hatori regained his thought process. "…and I'll check up on how you are doing later…" Gathering his things, he left the room.

Once again a deep silence hung in the air. Alone again, Akito lay on his back, staring out the door way to the so familiar yard. In an attempt to push Hatori's unwanted visit out of his mind, he tried to recall his thoughts from earlier, but found they had escaped his mind. How could he ALREADY forget something he had been thinking about just a few minutes earlier? Sighing in annoyance, he stared at the sky, until the gentle breeze fluttered through his hair, and his eyelids began to close.

"Darn Hatori…" he muttered aloud. "He's always injecting me with sleeping medicine. When's he ever going to…learn…that it's…not helping…my…headaches…" And with that the gentle afternoon sunlight, along with the wind, lulled Akito into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Oh, hello Hari! Called 'cause you missed me so much? I know how it is…you don't like to admit it, but-"

"Shigure"

The tone in Hatori's voice told the dog that this was serious. "Hm?"

"Shigure, it's Akito…I'm afraid, it's finally started…"

Shigure was silent for a minute, and then finally replied. "I see…we've been anticipating this for a long time. And you say it's finally happened…you want me to tell the others?"

"Not yet. It would be best if no one else knew right now. I have to confirm my suspicious before you start spreading any rumors around…especially not in these kinds of matters…"

"I understand…oh, and Hari?"

"What is it, Shigure"

Taking a deep breath, Shigure dove into his comment, twirling the phone cord with his finger while he spoke. "Aaya was wondering if you'd like to model one of the dresses he's creating currently…he said the man who asked for it was about your siz-"

(_click_)

"…Hari?" Laughing to himself, he hung up the phone. "Oh Hari… I'll have to tell Aaya that's a 'no'. Tsk tsk…guess this means I'll have to model it!" He giggled at the idea. "Oh well, que sera sera as they say!"

However, his laughter faded, suddenly the quiet house seemed melancholy. Letting his feet wander toward a window, Shigure found himself staring outside. "So", he said aloud, his tone one of his rare serious ones. "It's started…after all these years…the countdown begins…"


	2. Where's the Truth?

"…_Chemical gases filling lungs of little ones,_

_with on going suffering as the youth die young,_

_so ask yourself "Is the lovin' really gone?",_

_so I can ask myself "Really what is going wrong?",_

_with this world that we're livin' in,_

_people keep on givin' in,_

_making wrong descions, only visions of them pivin' and_

_not respecting each other, deny thy brother,_

_a war's going on but the reason's undercover._

_The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug,_

_If you never know truth than you never know love,_

_Where's the love ya'll? I don't know!_

_**Where's The Truth Ya'll? I Don't Know!"**_

"_Where is the Love?" by the Black Eyed Peas_

* * *

"_So…why are you sick, anyway?"_

_The black-haired child looked over at his companion suddenly. This is the first time she had mentioned his illness since…well, since the day she found out. In fact, he had been almost sure she had forgotten about it all together…he had **hoped** she had forgotten about it all together. But, staring into her wide, blue eyes, he knew he had to answer._

"_I…I, well…"_

_He stopped. Why **was** he sick? The five years he had spent on this planet, everyone had told him that he was going to die young…but not one had explained to him why. When he was younger, he had just accepted it as a fact. But now…faced with the question itself…_

"_I'm not really sure"._

_The little girl stared inquisitively at him, up at the willow they were sitting beneath, and then down at her own two feet. "Oh…". When she turned to look at her playmate again, she found a sad expression hovering over his face as he stared over at the stream._

"_Hey!" she said suddenly, startling the little boy. "Do you want to skip stones in the river?"_

"_Wha…oh…sure!" Snapping out of his thoughts, he followed the little girl to the stream. "You've skipped stones before?" he asked._

_The girl grinned, embarrassed. "Ummm…not really…but, I was hoping you could show me…"_

_The boy smiled to himself. "Alright!" Bending over, he searched the river bank. "First, you have to find a pebble…flat ones work best…"_

"_Like this one?"_

_He looked over to see his companion holding up a leaf. Laughing, he continued. "Err, not quite…that's a leaf!"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Here's one". Grabbing a smooth rock, he showed it to her._

_After seeing one for herself, the little girl searched for a replica. "I think I got one!" she exclaimed. She, too, held up a smooth rock._

"_Alright, now, try flicking it into the water, and it should skip…like this!" His stone jumped across the water's surface, until, on the fourth jump, it sunk into it's watery grave._

_The other child was very impressed. "Ooh! Let me try!" Throwing her stone at the river, it landed with a **PLOP! **and immedeatly disappeared from sight._

"_Here, I'll help you", the black-haired child said. Grabbing another stone, he placed it in her hand. "Now, throw it just like this". Taking her hands in his own, he helped her toss the stone into the river. It skipped once, and then sunk. Although the boy viewed this as a not very good skip, the girl was ecstatic._

"_I skipped a stone!" she cried excitedly. In her joy, she hugged her companion._

_The little boy blushed deeply, but celebrated with her. However, as his friend moved on to chuck more rocks into the water in an effort to make them skip, his melancholy feeling of earlier returned. Why was he sick? Why? And why had no one tried to explain it to him?_

* * *

The early morning sunlight found its way through the spaces between the trees, and Akito soon found it flooding down upon him. Eyes opening slowly, he stared into the yard. Silence prevailed the atmosphere. Of course. It was too early for anyone to be up yet. Akito didn't mind though.

Making his way over to a bowl of water that sat in the corner of his room, he splashed some on his face. The fresh, cool water ran through his hair, and down his pale skin. Drying himself with the sleeve of his robe, something caught his eye. A small, violet bruise could be seen on his left arm, just above his elbow. Akito stared at it, his eyes narrowing. How did that get there?

* * *

Hatori dug, without much avail, through millions of books and papers. Having spent his night locked away in the estate's hidden record room, he searched everywhere he could for an explanation to Akito's sudden symptoms. For, if his suspicions were correct, the young head of family did indeed have a very short amount of time to live.

Uncovering a dusty box, the dragon opened it. A large, green tome lay inside, it's cover even dustier than it's packaging. Cracking the book open, Hatori read the title page. If it was going to be in any book, it would be in here.

* * *

Staring at the bruise, Akito ran his finger over it. A sharp pain shot through his arm, causing him to retract his hand. Gritting his teeth, the teen placed a wet towel against it. "Hatori, this better not be a reaction to one of your needles…" he muttered, holding up his arm.

"_You're sick?"_

"What do you think?" Akito said sarcastically, answering the voice in his now pounding head.

"_So…why are you sick, anyway?"_

"How would I know?" Akito snarled, cradling his bruised arm.

"_So…why are you sick, anyway?"_

"HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW!"

"Did you call, Master Akito?"

Angrily whipping his head in the direction of the servant, he stared long and hard for a moment, before returning to his arm. "No, you can leave".

The servant bowed, and started to leave the room, when Akito stopped them.

"Wait…get Hatori while your at it…" Akito started, getting up to walk over to the door. As soon as his legs had straightened, a familiar pain, only stronger, cracked through his head, unbalancing the unsuspecting teen. In an attempt to stay upright, Akito placed his hand against the wall…only to find it not there. His vision swimming, the head of family teetered uneasily.

"Are you all right, Master Akito?"

The servant's voice seemed to drift to him as though she was very far. Trying to focus at the blurring image of her, he replied. "GO GET HATORI NOW!"

The tone of the boy's voice scared the servant away, and she took off to find the family doctor, leaving Akito struggling on his own.

Unable to stay up any longer, Akito fell to his knees. Dropping the wet cloth, he placed his hands in front of him, in order to keep from falling face first to the floor. The teen panted heavily. His vision started to flicker, and moments later, the room blackened. Slipping in the darkness, Akito now lay on the floor. "Hatori…" he breathed. "I…I…need…HATORI!"

* * *

Author's note:

For all who could not tell, in my stories Akito is always a man. Also, this follows the manga a little closer than the anime, so the meeting between Tohru and Akito in episode 26 did not occur in corrilation to my story.

I apologize ahead of time, I will NOT be responding to reviews via author's notes (because of the new rule that has been put in place)...instead, I will email you. If you do not wish for me to respond to you, let me know, and you will not recieve an email :)


	3. Gotta Face The Truth

"_Too late, my time has come,_

_send shivers down my spine, body's achin' all the time…_

_Good bye, everybody…_

_I've got to go…_

_**Gotta Leave You All Behind, And Face The Truth!"**_

"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen

* * *

"…Akito…"

The sheer silence that had prevailed had been broken by a single voice. While the distance made it hard to discern who the voice belonged to, one thing was for sure: it wasn't giving up.

"…Akito…"

Was it a servant? Surely the maid would have not gone against his orders and stayed with him. Maybe Hatori? No…there was something different about this voice…different…but so familiar. Could it be? She was calling him?

"Akito!"

The distant voice quickly turned loud, and the sharp noise of his own name rang in the young teen's ears. Eyes cracking open, his vision was immedeatly filled with the blinding white light of an early afternoon sun.

"He's awake", a nearby observer said, causing the head of family to turn to face them.

Squinting, Akito could make out the shape of a person…a man…tall…older…a brunette? No, not quite. As his gaze cleared, the young man's scarlet red hair made him easily identifiable.

"Kureno?"

The rooster glanced at Akito, surprised to hear him speak. However, any response that may have issued from the startled Zodiac member was immedeatly cut off as Hatori stepped over to where his patient lay.

"You've been out for awhile…a few hours perhaps. Nothing serious, but it could have been easily avoided". The dragon rummaged through his medical bag, apparently searching for something.

"Yah, maybe if you had come earlier, BEFORE I passed out!" Akito shot at the doctor, his glare proving ineffective.

"Standing up too fast can cause many a things", Hatori continued, ignoring Akito's usual coldness. "One of which is sudden blood loss to the brain. When a person assumes an upright position faster than the body expects, the blood which had been traveling to the brain is suddenly dragged downward, and needs a few seconds to regain it's regular circulation pattern. Results can be dizziness, shortness of breath, temporary vision loss, and fainting".

"So, what your saying is that this is all my fault? That I should 'be careful not to stand up to fast'? How do I know this isn't because of that junk you inject into me?" However, no matter how annoyed he may have sounded, the teen's cruel words were really only used to hide the relief he was feeling. All of the things: the pain, the lack of coordination, the vision problems, they had all been results of a stupid little daily misdemeanor! Let, however, still left one question unanswered: where did the bruise come from?

"Those needles serve one purpose and one purpose only", Hatori replied, pulling something from his bag, "and that is to help with your headaches. However, that is not the issue at hand". Holding up his recovered item, Hatori sighed.

Akito stared long and hard at book. It's yellowed and faded pages were bound together tightly in a dark, green binding, dust-coated and obviously old. After studying the volume for a moment, he turned his attention back to Hatori. "What is it?"

"This", the older man said. "Is the official copy of the Sohma family records. The only copy". Allowing the head of family to take the novel from his hands, Hatori continued. "Everything that has ever happened in the Sohma family is recorded in here, from the very first Zodiac members. Every birth, graduation, engagement, and death resides on these pages…history captured exactly the way it played out in ink. Every person who has ever been apart of the Sohma family is named".

Interested, Akito flipped through the yellowed pages. Sohma after Sohma appeared, a detailed description of the event they took place in, and an avid account from any present witnesses. The teen stopped on a page when he saw a familiar name.

**Hatori Sohma**

**Date of Birth: December 12th, 1978**

**Blood Type: A**

**Zodiac(?): Year of the Dragon**

**Today at 5:08 P.M., Hatori Sohma was born a week premature. After tested, it was found that he was in healthy condition. It has also been confirmed that he is, indeed, a member of the Zodiac (the Year of the Dragon). Such was expected, seeing as the previous Dragon had passed away not so long ago.**

Following that there was a picture of newborn Hatori, and a play by play on the birth itself. Flipping onward, Akito passed the pages marking Shigure, Ayame, and Kureno's births, before finally reaching blank pages, near the back of the book. The teen just stared at them for a moment, before he reacted.

"WHY AM I NOT IN HERE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID EVERY ONE WAS IN HERE!"

"Everyone…up until a certain point…"

Akito stopped, and stared at the dragon. Hatori sighed, and, taking the book from Akito, he opened it up to a page. "The last head of family, my father, did a lot of the recording. When he passed away, this book was moved to the records room, along with a lot of his other things. Over time it must have become forgotten".

Akito frowned, and then leaned back wards against the table. "So, what's this got to do with anything?"

Hatori, while visibly remaining emotionless, was quickly losing his patience with the teen. Looking at the page he had opened to, he continued.

"The very last entry in this book was recorded by a close friend of my father's…on the day of his death…it says here that it had all started a week or so ago with fever, headaches, mysterious bruises, and sudden but frequent loss of consciousness…"

Akito just stared blankly at the doctor.

"…after that, it became more serious…bleeding, loss of energy, shortness of breath…comas…and finally…death".

Akito continued to stare blankly at the doctor.

Hatori closed the book, and positioned himself in front of the head of family so their eyes were level. "Akito…you're going to die…"

A silence swept into the room and hung in the air. Then, Akito did the one thing Hatori and Kureno least expected.

"Hahaha…good one Hatori…of course I'm going to die someday…I've known that for awhile…" Akito laughed.

The dragon and the rooster exchanged confused looks, at which Akito laughed even louder.

Wiping a tear out of his eye, Akito caught his breath as his chuckling died down. "…That was a good one…making a long serious speech…getting me all worked up…then telling me I'm going to die eventually…" Sighing, the head of family started to get up. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Having finally been able to collect his thoughts, Hatori stopped the teen. "You don't get it?" he asked, his voice rising in desperations. The boy just didn't get it!

"Get what?" Akito asked, annoyed at having been stopped.

"The symptoms…there all right here!" Hatori tapped the ancient tome in his hand.

"Yah, yah", the black haired boy said, waving his hand dismissively. "I heard you the first time…but you already said that that was because I got up too fast, or something stupid like that…"

As Akito passed him, Hatori grabbed his arm firmly, upsetting the teen.

"What right do you have to go against me, the head of this family? Unhand me at once!"

"I had stated that those are symptoms of standing up too fast…not that that was what happened…what's going on is a lot more complicated than you…or even I understand…Akito, listen to me!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Akito…" Kureno tried to stop the struggling teen. "Akito…you've got to listen to Hatori…"

"You're on HIS side? You can't go against me…neither of you can! Now, for the last time…LET GO OF MY ARM!"

"AKITO!", Hatori burst out, his patience having run thin. "YOU ARE DYING!"

Immedeatly Akito stopped resisting, and just stood, staring at the doctor. His mouth opened, but no sound would issue forth. Trying again, Akito heard a voice come from him that would have been his, had it not been trembling so much. "…wwwhatt…?"

"Your headaches…the fainting…the bruises…it's all there! We've known this day would come…and no the symptoms are finally showing themselves…Akito…you're dying…"

Slipping to his knees, arms still being held by the two elders, Akito stared at the ground. The dragon's words echoed in his head. _"…you're going to die…headaches…fainting…bruises…Akito…you're dying…"_

_"My…my daddy got sick… Mommy said he couldn't get better…"_

_"Yah, well, that's what's going to happen to me…"_

As the adults released his arms, Akito brought his hands in front of him…staring at his pale, sickly skin. Eyes traveling up his arm, they rested on the bruise. What had once been another random ailment had suddenly become his mark of death…as though the bruise itself condemned the boy to an early death…as though this small mark had sealed his fate.

Suddenly trembling, Akito brought curled his hands together and brought them up to his mouth. The two words…the two he had dreaded all of his life…issued from his mouth in a voice barely above a whisper. "…I'm…dying…"

* * *

Author's note:

Based on recent discoveries, I'm convinced the 'new rule' is infact a rumor...probably put in place by someone who wanted to stir up trouble. I myself could not find this 'rule' in the list of rules, so I WILL be responding to reviews at the end of the story :)

Don't worry...more characters will be coming up later in the story...

* * *

Review Response:

**Animedreamer240**- Thank you so much for your reviews:D They've really helped me get inspiration to update more often :) Poor Akito, indeed! I think, out of all the Zodiac Members, Akito is the one I feel the most sorry for (well, besides Kyo...Kyo hasn't quite had it easy either!)

**ilikewhitetigers**- :D Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**catgirlversion3.0otakufan**- Heh, thanks! By the way, I really like your penname:)

**ShuichisLover**- Did I update soon enough! XP XD Jk, thanks for the review!

**Reiko**- wHOOt! Go Akito fans:D


	4. Finally Decide

"_Out of sight, out of mind,_

_out of time…to decide…_

_do I run?_

_Should I hide?_

_For the rest…of my life…_

_Can we fly?_

_Do I stay?_

_We could lose…we could fail…_

_And the more…minutes it takes…to make plans…or mistakes…_

_Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye,_

_Thirty minutes to alter lives,_

_Thirty minutes to make up my mind,_

_Thirty minutes to finally decide,_

_Thirty minutes to whisper your name,_

_Thirty minutes to shoulder the blame,_

_Thirty minutes could risk thirty lives,_

_**Thirty Minutes To Finally Decide…"**_

"_Thirty Minutes" by T.A.T.U._

* * *

Dusk is one of the few moments in the day where the weather seems just right. The day's heat meets the cold night, and the two mix to create ideal conditions, if not for just a little bit. Tonight was an especially nice night. A peaceful sort of mood lay about, and only the breeze warned of the approaching thunderclouds. However, as menacing as the oncoming clouds were, nothing could compare to the storm that was brewing within the walls of the Sohma family estate. 

Sitting just outside the oh-so-familiar room, Akito stared blankly at the darkening sky. His face and body language remained unreadable by the servant who waited patiently by the door (who, having been called earlier and not told yet why he was here, stood, awaiting orders that never came). But his eyes…his eyes were another story. Staring off into the distance, his eyes watered slightly, but not enough to spill over and become tears. No…the head of family was too strong for that…or at least, that's what the servant believed. However, not long ago the servant would have found it hard to believe he'd ever see the violent teen look sad…let alone tear up. Something terrible must have happened. Not the servant particularly cared. He was just here to fulfill his duty, get paid, and continue living off the meager wages he made here at Sohma house.

"Go"

This startled the subordinate, who had been enjoying the peaceful silence. "Ummm…", he started, "…I understand you called for m-"

"Go", Akito repeated, still staring off at nothing in particular. His voice was neither angry nor demanding, but, nevertheless, told the servant that he should leave. Without another word, the servant left the melancholy room, leaving the teen alone.

The wind started to pick up, and a sudden chill blew through the Sohma grounds. Akito remained unaffected by the sudden temperature drop. Allowing the sudden wind to rush through his black hair, the teen continued staring out at the world that had, in the last twenty-four hours, become so dear yet so foreign to him.

The distant rain clouds had drawn closer, and it wasn't long before they started sprinkling. Little rain droplets fell from the soggy clouds and soon found there marks on anything not covered. A droplet rolled down Akito's face, and, any nearby observer would have mistaken it for just another rain drop…

However, sitting under the protection of the big, sweeping roof top of the building, the rain was unable to reach Akito. As the rain continued to pour on the unsuspecting outside world, more tears spilled onto the teen's cheeks, while he made no effort to stop them.

_"How…how much longer do I have?" the head of family asked hoarsely._

_"Well, if history repeats itself, as it has so often done in the past, probably another week…at the most…", the doctor had replied, matter-of-factly._

"A week…" Akito whispered to himself, his gaze still fixated on the now pouring skies. He had known it would come down to this…he had known that his whole life…even still…somehow it seemed as though it had snuck up on him, a bolt out of the blue. This had happened all too fast…his life couldn't seriously be coming to a close already? Surely seventeen years didn't pass in what seemed like a few moments? But, when it came to it, it had, and if the book was right, Akito didn't have much time left in existence.

A week…a week that would be spent in this very room…a week, within which he probably would see no one except that stupid dragon who had written out the teen's death sentence, or at least as good as had. Hatori had insisted that Akito be taken to a hospital to spend his remaining days, but the head of family wouldn't hear of it. If he was going to die, he wanted to do so in the 'comfort' of his room. Unable to argue with Akito's decision, Hatori warned him that if anything else should come up, or if the bruises were to start bleeding (which was the next phase), to call for the dragon immedeatly, and he would be rushed to the hospital for urgent care. So, for the last few hours, the head of Sohma family had sat in the same position, just outside his room, watching the ever-fleeting world pass him by.

A sudden noise caused Akito to turn quickly. There were voices…?…yes, voices…just outside his room. The teen stood up and made his way over to the door. Shooting through him, a severe pain reminded him of his current condition, and, just as he arrived at the door, Akito slid to the ground in defeat. That took more out of him than it should have…how could a simple task such as walking to the door be so difficult? Trying to shake off the foreboding feeling that was growing in his mind, Akito tried to focus on the voices outside.

"Hello Hari! So, how is our 'beloved leader' doing?"

"Don't even joke Shigure…this is serious"

"My apologies. So I take it by your call that things are indeed happening as you had guessed…?"

Silence…then Shigure's voice could be heard. "I see…shall I tell the others?"

"That", the dragon said, "would be entirely up to Akito…seeing as it concerns him. However, if I were you, I'd leave him be for now…he seems to have taken the news rather hard"

"Understood…I think I would to if I were on my death bed!"

"Shigure…"

"Sorry! I'll quit joking!"

After another moment of silence, the dog could be heard. "So…have we already picked a new head of the household…seeing as we'll be needing one soon?"

"Not yet…the preparations for the funereal have to be made first…and then, of course, there is the three day mourning period. After that, the next head of family will be considered…"

The voices faded as the two adults passed the room and continued down the hall.

Tears sliding down his cheeks, the teen rested his head on his knees. He was dying…literally dying…what had the dog said? _…on my death bed…?_ Is that what I am?

Akito sat, shivering, in the corner of the room. How could they all ready be thinking beyond his death…as though it was just another event in their daily lives? Did his existence mean nothing to them?

Suddenly, his sadness turned to hatred. No…this isn't the end…there was still time. And that time wouldn't be spent grieving. Clenching his fists until his nails dug into his skin, Akito glared at the door. He had time yet. He'd make them pay…he'd make them all pay…the name Akito Sohma would live on, even after his demise…a name that would haunt the member of the Zodiac to their grave…

A sudden drowsiness took a hold of the head of family, causing his vision to blur slightly. Realizing the shot Hatori gave him earlier was beginning to take effect, the teen fought to stay awake. Sliding to the floor, Akito lay on his side, staring at the walls, until he slipped into a long, troubled sleep.

* * *

_"Are you okay?"_

_A little, brown-haired girl stared at her friend. Something was wrong. She had never seen him like this before. He was panting heavily, and sweating profusely. His face contorting in pain, the boy slipped to the ground, gasping for breath._

_Rushing to his side, the girl panicked. She didn't know what to do! She'd never seen anyone ever look like this before!_

_Suddenly, a woman appeared out of nowhere, and shoved the girl aside. Wrapping a blanket around the boy, she gave him what appeared to be some medicine, and slowly the gasping subsided. The little girl was relieved. Thank goodness someone had come at last! Before she could open her mouth to thank the woman, the lady whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at her._

"_This is YOUR fault! If he hadn't been out playing with you, this never would have happened!" the black haired woman screamed._

"_Bbb..but I…"_

"_HE DOESN'T NEED YOU! YOU DO NOTHING BUT CAUSE TROUBLE FOR HIM, AS WELL AS THE REST OF THIS FAMILY! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY SON EVER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?"_

_The girl stood staring up at the lady, eyes wide with fear. Turning to look at her former companion, she saw the same fear in his dark eyes. Eyes watering, the girl sniffed, and attempted one last plea to the woman. "I'mmm…sorry…I…I didn't…"_

"_LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!"_

_Taking off in the direction of the woods, the girl ran without looking back, the woman's cruel words echoing in her head. Stumbling along the dense underbrush, she tripped over a tree root and fell face first to the ground. Recognizing the favorite play spot, she crawled under the willow and sat facing the river. Unable to contain it any longer, she burst into tears. Her friend…her best friend in the world…gone…forever…_

_Sitting in the shelter of the willow, the girl hugged her knees closer to her. The rain outside intensified, and the world became one vast sea of water._

* * *

Tohru Honda woke with a start. What had that been? Not being one for much dreaming, this one had taken her by surprise. What an odd dream. It was so foreign to her...yet so real…as though she had been watching an actual film. 

Looking at her clock, she tried to make out the numbers in the red blur. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, she read the time: 1:00 A.M. Well, it was certainly too early to get up and make breakfast…but, seeing as she couldn't fall back to sleep, Tohru found herself crawling out of bed and standing at the window. Outside the rain continued to pour, and the odd crack of thunder could be heard in the distance, accompanied by a flash of lightning. However, as active as it was outside, Tohru's mind wasn't on the weather.

That dream…what had it been about? Tohru couldn't recall anyone ever existing in her past that looked like the woman. And the boy…she had gotten the feeling that he was a close friend…could this figment of imagination really exist? Was he out there, somewhere, staring out at the rain too, which continued to pour down on the earth mercilessly? Was he?

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry it's been awhile since the last update...school's started and life is getting a little hectic (is that even how you spell it?) The most confusing of all my classes is French. Parlez Vous Francias? (Do you speak French?) Oui! (Yes!) I'm not one hundred percent sure how I'm ending this fic...but I have a general idea. However, it might be awhile to the next update, considering I have two other stories that haven't been updated for even longer...

* * *

Review Response:

**ilikewhitetiger**- I'm glad you liked it :)

**Animedreamer240**- Hey! Sup? XP XD I always enjoy your reviews the most, because it always seems like you and I are having a conversation in them :) Very sorry the RPing didn't work...my comp froze at the last minute (grrrr...evil technology...) I agree with you though...I wonder how the rest of the family will react when they notice the symptoms...?

**ChildlikeEmpress**- Thanks for the review! I hope I updated soon enough:D

**Yanikei**- I'm glad you like it so much :D Thank you for the really kind review!

**Reiko - **It's not that the fact that he's dying suprised him...(I mean, he's been doing that his whole life)...it's more the fact that he's basically into his final stages of death...meaning he doesn't have very much time left...and THAT suprised him. Don't worry... more from the girl coming up...(heh, but now it's a little more obvious who it is XP)

**ShuichisLover**- Okay, so I didn't update as fast THAT time...but hey...no one's perfect XP XD Jk, thanks for the review! 


End file.
